The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of windsurfer comprising a board-like floating body and a sail connected therewith by means of a mast or pole.
A ring arranged approximately at chest height, fixed to the sail mast and guided about the sail, serves for turning the sail and for holding the user. Various attractions of windsurfing, apart from the athletic aspects, reside for instance in the high speeds which can be obtained, the good maneuverability and so forth, especially also as concerns the relative cost of procuring such equipment.
A notable drawback resides, however, in the extremely unfavorable length of the floating body of three meters and more when transported by means of an automobile, so that transport thereof can only be accomplished on the roof of the automobile or other vehicle. However, when doing so difficulties arise on the one hand, in terms of postively attaching the smooth floating body to the roof of the automobile and, on the other hand, due to the increased air resistance, so that the vehicle can only be driven at lower speeds to avoid subjecting the floating body and the attachment means thereof to increased loads. What is additionally extremely disadvantageous is the relatively high weight both in terms of transporting such to the water where it is to be sailed as well as also the manual transport thereof into the water.